


我们相遇在炎热与抑郁的夏天

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, WenSeul
Kudos: 6





	我们相遇在炎热与抑郁的夏天

1.

“五分零一秒。”  
“两秒。”  
“三秒。”

我方才紧绷的喉咙此刻终于重重地冲出一口哀叹的气，孙胜完甚至在还未到终点线的时候身子就已经到了支撑的极限一般弯折了下去。走出阴凉处的时候阳光还是那样刺眼，我被刘海遮盖住的额头一定又是覆上了一层晶莹的细汗。  
“孙胜完，我都说了，我帮你跑，我把你的名字报给老师不就行了。”  
说出这句话的时候孙胜完已经瘫坐在草地上，头埋在双膝之间，马尾辫上翘起的碎发似乎也正随着还未平稳的呼吸跳动。而比阳光愈发刺眼的大概是老师从身后投向我们的目光，他定是没见过这样光明正大讲着自己作弊计划的学生。我拉起孙胜完就准备逃跑，她的手臂因为运动完后的散热此时是完全的冰凉。

不知道是因为凹凸不平的草地，还是孙胜完还没完全恢复的体力，我扶着她的时候她居然随时都像要倒在我的身上。迎面而来的风钻进我的衣角和袖口，只差一点点，就好像要环绕着我们去拥抱彼此。  
“这下好了孙胜完，拿不到全A咯。”  
相接触的肌肤已经变得温热，心里莫名的躁动并不完全是因为夏日。我把喝剩不多的饮料递给孙胜完，她还在大口喘着粗气，仿佛一个好不容易抓住了救命稻草的人。  
“都怪你。怪你早上起不了床，都没有人陪我练习。”  
回想起来孙胜完没有怎么嗔怪过我，但追求完美的优等生在成绩问题上从来不敢怠慢。我刚想反驳的，但她很快用饮料瓶堵住了我的嘴，明明一口就能喝完的东西她偏偏还要留一点给我。苏打在喉咙口引起一阵酥麻，但那更像心中满溢出来的异样感情在骚动。  
“好啦好啦，都怪我。”  
她赌气一般甩下我往前跑了好远，马尾辫一跳一跳的愈发灵动。我笑着去追她，此刻她说不定又是嘟着嘴涨红了脸。

2.

我呆滞地看着面前的英语作业，手里旋转了很久的笔啪嗒一下摔在了桌上。游离的思绪一瞬间被拽回了两年前的夏天，那个和现在一样炎热与抑郁的夏天。

“康涩琪，你来翻译一下这句话。”  
本以为自己又会是受到惊吓一般急匆匆起身，但最终只是不紧不慢地把身后的椅子调整到了舒服的位置，还没有忘记拉了拉自己褶皱的衣角。习惯性想装出刚刚有在认真思考问题，低下头想在本子上寻找线索的时候，却发现刚刚画的人物还少了一只眼睛，此刻那张脸注视着自己的样子显得有一丝诡异。算了，离下课不过十分钟，罚站一下和老师为刁难我损失的宝贵课堂时间相比实在算不了什么。  
“老师，我帮她回答吧。”  
大家的目光齐刷刷地转向声音的源头，随之而来的是身边窸窸窣窣的议论。那是我第一次和孙胜完有了交集，此前我们从未说过一句话，身为同班同学见面时也总是躲避目光。她是那种人见人爱的好学生，各科成绩都名列前茅，也偏偏不是那种只会抱着课本的书呆子，在学校的各大社团里也如鱼得水。  
她坐在前排靠中间的优等生位置，我看着她不高的身子，过于瘦削的手臂衬得校服异常宽大，嘴里迸发出的响亮流利的英语怎样都与外貌不太相符。我得以侥幸地坐下，而后注视着孙胜完的一举一动，她直到下课铃响之后才朝我这边瞄了一眼，像极了一只躲在草丛里的小动物。

白天渐长，那天上午的阳光也在教室的墙壁上停留了很久。我们的故事就是这样从夏天开始。

3.

说来奇怪，我总是会在午睡过后脑子昏昏沉沉的时候回想我们之间发生的一切。午后的风把窗帘吹得鼓胀起来，光进不来，我躲在黑暗里冲洗回忆。可能只有这样，自己才不会去纠结那到底是梦境还是现实。

夏日的黏稠早已让回忆都变得模糊不清，但能确定的却是彼此的互相靠近。最先是从她帮我解答难题开始，而后我们会一起去上厕所，一起去吃饭，我们渐渐一起去做更多的事情。

我总会帮她抢到自习室很好的座位，却总是坐在她的对面睡着。我们会在图书馆的老地方见面，那个偏僻的书架里藏着我们带着私心不想被其他人借走的书。我们记住了对方偏爱的食物，也记住了对方喜欢的甜度和冰量。我们为了逃避无聊至极的晚自习，总是一前一后躲进厕所的隔间里。还有我上课走神时收到她传来的小纸条，以为她又在督促我认真学习，却发现她用可爱的语气问我中午想要吃什么。

到最后我们也成了班里默认的“好朋友”之间的一对，谁身边少了谁都会成为大家的关注点。“嘿，涩琪，胜完怎么没有和你一起”之类的话我总是在独自一人的时候听到。起初我有点反感，反感这种施加在自己身上的捆绑。人首先是独立存在的个体，我一直是这么认为的。于我来说，和孙胜完相处的时间更像是一个栖息之所，但我始终有自己的人生轨道。

直到后来的一次，远远看见孙胜完在同学之中被问到我的去处，她笑得好开心，就像那时明媚的正午阳光。我开始重新思考，她和我究竟是一个什么样的存在。那之后同学再问起我类似的问题，每每听到她的名字，都好像是在一次又一次提醒着我，我从来就不是孤身一人。

4.

今年的夏天好像来得早了一些，我看着黑板上的倒数日，明明是板上钉钉的事情却无法让人拥有实感。到头来时间好像并没有带给我什么，三年前记不住的知识点还是记不住，三年前不会做的题还是不会。我看着笔抵在唇边紧皱眉头的孙胜完，她一直以来都是这样坐在我的旁边，好像以后也会一直是这样。

“我算是看透了，到最后不过是承认了自己的平庸。”  
孙胜完像是没听到我的话一样，只是把那张练习重新还给我，上面布满了各式各样的红色形状。兴许是临近考试的紧迫感作祟，这次的她是我从未见过的严肃，每个细节都和我再三强调，紧抓一分一秒往我脑子里塞着单词语法句式。但我一个字也没有听进去，盯着墙上旋转的风扇叶片陷入了漩涡之中。

最后一次模拟考后我闷在自己的座位上做题，她突然走过来说，能不能借我一张能写东西的纸。我埋头在书桌格子里寻找，她装作无聊拿起我的笔在纸上写着什么。我的眼泪一瞬间涌上了眼眶，我识破了她来找我的本意。但最后草稿纸上只是留下了一个加油和微笑，不过是换作其他人也写的出来的东西。

那时的失落，也和现在的心情没有什么差别。我在每一个与她一起的时间里苦苦寻找，也包括这一次，她给我出的最后一次测试题。我始终没有找到她留给我的暗号。

“孙胜完，你想成为什么样的人呢？”  
我试图把话题引向未来，似乎这样就可以脱去一些年少的笨拙，也可以少去一些不必要的遮遮掩掩。但她只是一笑带过，把那张卷子拎起来在我面前摇晃。  
“好运都留在最后了，知道了吧。”

那个傍晚就这样被载入了我的人生电影。夕照下课桌椅的形状被印在地上，两杯果汁冰上的水珠不断滑落，还有被风吹起的我练习册的页脚，一页一页翻过去，连成了她对我微笑的模样。

5.

“我最终还是没有达到三年借一百本书的目标。”  
那是我们最后一次一起走出图书馆去吃饭，夜幕逐渐落下，等下食堂肯定又没什么好吃的了。孙胜完肯定又会借着减肥的名义，把她盘子里本就不多的食物分一大半给我。

不远处的篮球场上，男生们仍在冲刺拼搏，不断传来的惊呼和掌声中混杂着鞋底和塑胶地面摩擦出的尖利。女生们总会在篮球场外围成自然的屏障，荷尔蒙在新创造出来的世界里弥漫碰撞。可我和孙胜完，好像自始至终从未在这样的场面之前驻足停留。

“康涩琪，我最近看了一本书。”  
我转过头去看她，往常这时她总会怀抱着一大摞书，而此刻她正因为空无一物的手无处安放显得有点局促不安。  
“女主角最好的朋友因为一次意外去世。她从小在贫民区长大，而那个朋友出生在富裕人家。朋友教会了她很多很多，社交礼仪人情世故，朋友去世之后，女主角依旧带着从朋友身上学到的东西生活。她甚至常常觉得那个朋友依然活着，就潜藏在自己的体内。”  
她说的话是什么意思，我好像没有听全，也没有听明白，大概只有那天傍晚路过的风知道。我只是看见我们越来越偏离对方的步子，而后牵起她的手把她拉回身边。  
“我在想，这会不会是一种爱情的形式。”

天边的太阳躲藏在了云后，斑斓的色彩是我用调色盘永远调不出来的那种。我真想永远记住现在，而后在以后的每一个日落时分都能反复回想。

6.

“我真喜欢夏天。”  
此刻我们正悬挂在操场边的栏杆上，孙胜完转过头看了我一眼，而后继续看向远方，不安分的脚在栏杆上不断碰撞，带着我一并摇晃。  
“窗外蝉鸣聒噪，而我可以在房间里吃着大西瓜。”

我又说谎了，那分明不是我喜欢夏天的真正原因。我到底为什么喜欢夏天呢。我喜欢看见她束起高高的马尾。我喜欢随时都能不受阻碍牵起她的手。我喜欢帮她扣好校服领口不小心弹开的第一颗纽扣。我喜欢在困倦的午后，蹬上一双人字拖就可以冲出家门去找她。

“你真帅气，康涩琪。你好像无论在哪里，都可以潇潇洒洒地做自己。”  
“怎么突然夸我。”  
“在回答你的问题啊。你不是问我想成为什么样的人吗？”  
她把毕业帽用力地向天上拋着，而后准准地砸在我的头上。不是很痛，不过是心跳骤然漏了一拍。  
“如果可以重生的话，我想成为你。”

为什么今年的夏天来得这么早，为什么即使酷热难耐也希望明天依旧是晴天，为什么在离别之际却没有一丝感伤。为什么你会在那次英语课上帮我，为什么世界上有那么多优秀的人，你偏偏想成为这样一个普普通通的我。

你突然拉着我跑了起来，从篮球场的中间穿越到对面，丢掉了往日害怕被篮球砸中反复躲避的胆怯。我的手伸进口袋里，那里还有早上你给我的糖果，但此时已经因为炎热变得无比柔软。多年以后，我一定会流着眼泪面带笑容怀念现在，就像玻璃糖纸因为时间的沉淀泛起陈腐的气味，我看到的仍然是它折射出的彩色光芒。我知道还没等我说出对不起，你就会立刻给我一颗新的糖果。你总和别人做着糖果的等量交换，但我从未给过你糖果，你却给了我很多很多。  
你牵着我的手扣得更紧，这次你的步伐变得比以前大了许多，不再是我在前面拉着你奔跑。其实我也早就知道了，所有的为什么，答案都是因为是你而已。

-Fin-


End file.
